Mercenary help
by DaggerTKD
Summary: What is the magical world to do when a series of unsolved vampire attacks take place? Especially when a friend, a lover, and ex death eater is being hunted.
1. What are we to do?

Chapter 1

There was troubling times ahead or so everyone kept saying, Harry Potter sat at his desk in the auror department of the Ministry of Magic reading the case files of a slew of vampire and werewolf attacks. There was no connection between any of the victims and no connection to any werewolves or vampires that could be found. No one was technically murdered, but turned to one type or the other. Some of the victims wished they would have been killed instead of being turned immortal. In fact many of the victims were pleading that the auror department kill them instead of allowing them to live.

The clock on his desk chimed, breaking his concentration. Harry looked up realizing it was seven and he promised he would meet his wife, Ginny Potter, to go out with their good friend Hermoine Granger and her boyfriend of two years for dinner. Harry reaching a dead end again in the cases placed them in his desk drawer and securing them for the evening. He walked over to the floo and picked up some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace announcing his destination. "Number 12 Grimauld place." He stepped into the green flames and stepped out into his living room.

"Harry, I hope that's you because we are already going to be late meeting Hermione." Ginny Shouted down the stairs. Mrs Black letting a shriek out with the loud noise. Harry sighed hating that portrait more every day. "Sorry Gin, I got tied up at work with these cases we haven't been able to solve." He made his way up the stairs to their bedroom and upon opening the door saw his beautiful wife putting on the finishing touches to a stunning sapphire blue dress. Harry walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. He placed a kiss at the base of her neck and collarbone breathing in her intoxicating smell.

She leaned into him as a moan escaped her lips. "Harry Potter as wonderful as this is, Hermione will kill me if we cancel again because we can't keep our hands off each other long enough to enjoy dinner with her." She stepped out of Harry's grasp and he gave her a mischievous smile. " I know, but you're so beautiful I would love to have you for dinner." All she did was smile and shake her head at her loving husband. " Get ready and I'll give Hermione a call on her cell to let her know we will be on our way shortly."

15 Minutes Later…. Harry stepped through the floo with Ginny into Hermione's flat.

"Harry, Ginny, I'm so glad you could make it." Hermione had an almost perfect slytherin smirk to go with the comment. "I have to be honest when you called Ginny I thought you were calling to cancel for the eighth time." Harry blushed a bright red and avoided her gaze. "Hermione, I think that slytherin boyfriend of yours is a bad influence. By the way, I don't see him around, is he coming with us tonight?" Ginny had no problems throwing jabs right back at her friend, who was the closest thing she had to a sister. Even though Ron and her relationship never really took off after the war, the two gryffindors were thicker than thieves. "He is going to meet us at the restaurant, he got stuck at work trying to finalize some documents. So shall we get going?" Hermione seemed calm, but something struck an eerie feeling with Harry as they left and apparated to The Veil. It was the hottest new restaurant in wizarding London. The restaurant prided itself on privacy. Each table was shrouded by a shimmering distortion field that muffled conversation inside to allow patrons privacy from reporters or nosy gossipers. In fact to work there you needed to sign a nondisclosure act.

Outside the restaurant reporters were always trying to get pictures of famous witches and wizards. Tonight was no exception, you had two thirds of the golden trio who both worked high up in the ministry, a keeper from a professional quidditch team, the holyhead harpies, and when Draco showed up an ex death eater all together.

When our heroes showed up there was no sign of Draco yet so they ignored the press and entered the restaurant. "Ms Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, it is a pleasure to see you this evening and welcome to the veil. Your table is ready so if you would please follow me." The hostess lead them to a table towards the back of the restaurant. "Here you go." as the veil covered the table as they took their seats. "will there be anyone else joining you this evening?" the hostess was wanting to make sure no one else could bother them if this was the entire party. "We are expecting Mr Draco Malfoy to be joining us as well." Harry added as he sat down after helping both ladies to their seats.

"Yes sir, I will bring him to your table as soon as he arrives." She turned and left the three to themselves.

After the veil closed around their table Hermione asked "Ginny how has practice been going?" "Oh it's been really intense, but it's paying off we've won our last three games. You and Draco should come to one of the games if either of you can break the other away from work long enough." She laughed knowing her friend was a workaholic.

"I wouldn't be working so hard if Harry and Ron didn't keep me so busy." Hermione said smiling at her friends, she loved her job. She had set up the first forensics lab in Europe that combined both muggle and magical crime labs. Being head of the lab that was understaffed meant a lot of late and weekend hours. "You're really good at your job. In fact have you made any progress on those cases I asked you to take another look at?" Harry looked troubled as he asked.

"Well I wouldn't hold your breath on it, but I have another test running that will be ready in the morning. I am truly sorry I don't have more. There really wasn't much to go with." Hermione glanced at her cell phone as she finished. It was really starting to get late and as their food showed up Hermione excused herself from the table. This was very unlike Draco to be this late without letting her know. Hermione headed towards the Restrooms to make a call to him. Ever since the second war more and more people had started using muggle technology and cell phones were the hottest item since it made communication so much faster than owls. She got the cell phones for the two of them and they would always stay in contact if plans ever changed. Hermione unlocked her phone and placed a call to Draco. It was ringing 1...2...3...4 voicemail.

"You've reached Draco if you want leave me a message.BEEEP"

"Draco, Sweetie, I'm just trying to figure out where you are. Please call me or at least text me and let me know you are ok. I love you."Hermione hung up and headed back to the table. Something wasn't sitting right with her. Draco never ignored her calls even if he was in a meeting he would take them. She tried to push the feeling aside and kept talking with her two friends and kept glancing at her phone.

As the group finished up their meal Hermione grew extremely worried about Draco. She was getting ready to call again when her phone screen lit up, glancing at the screen she saw it was none other than Draco. She quickly answered the phone and was greeted by silence on the other end. "Draco, is everything ok?" Still nothing on the other end, but this time she could hear breathing and it was slowing and was getting fainter. "Draco, if you are playing around I don't appreciate it. I am really worried. If work is what has kept you just tell me." As she finished the breathing was even more shallow. Then there were only one word "help" followed by complete silence.

Hermione went into investigator mode and turned the device tracker on and saw he was still in his office."Harry, Draco is in trouble." They both stood needing to leave. "Go, I got this." Ginny responded seeing the fear on her friends face. They apparated on the spot into Malfoy Industries office building. The sight before them looked as if it was a flashback from the Battle of Hogwarts. There were lights hanging from the ceiling flickering, glass smashed all over the floor from windows and doors.

On several walls there were marks from curses being exchanged. Hermione and Harry grabbed their wands making their way through the building quickly and silently. They checked the different rooms for any sign that Draco or anyone maybe still be there. That's when they reached Draco's office. There was smoke within the room from several small fires, glass blown out of the windows, the door was splintered and mirrors shattered. Opening the door the two wizards cleared the room from any other dangers Hermione started calling for Draco.

As she made her way behind the broken desk there was Draco lying in a pool of blood with the phone next to him. Hermione rushed to his side disregarding that this now became a crime scene. She reached him and pulled him up to her checking for a pulse. There is was faint and getting weaker, pulling her hand away from his neck it was covered in so much blood. "Draco" she whispered,"I'm here please stay with me."

Harry still watching their backs came around the desk to see what he could do to help. Realizing there was nothing either of them could do he sent his patronus off to his department. "Go, I'll get the scene taken care of." Hermione met his eyes full of gratitude and unshed tears, with that she apparated to St. Mungo's with Draco in her arms. As she reached the floor of the hospital she called out for help. Healers noticing the amount of blood and who they were rushed to Draco's side and took him away to work on him. Several other healers started fussing over Hermione seeing all the blood covering her. Her dress and legs were covered in blood from holding him and kneeling in the pool of his blood that was all over the floor of his office. "I'm fine, please, save him. He means everything to me, Draco's all I have." the tears started welling up in her eyes, she sank down in a chair in the waiting room.

"Hermione," someone said sitting down next to her after what seemed like hours, but was in reality forty-five minutes. Again the voice called to her and seemed miles away from where she was. "Hermione, come on I brought you a change of clothes." She turned her head seeing Ginny sitting there with her hand out reached to her. Ginny helped her stand and lead her to a restroom and an Auror shower that they had in case. "Ginny, I have to keep all these clothes as evidence." Hermione finally spoke to her friend still fighting the tears back.

"I know. Harry told me to bring these evidence bags with me." Ginny handed Hermione the evidence bags and waited outside. She placed her bloodied clothes into the bags and then went to take a shower. The sticky blood ran from her body as she scrubbed it off. the water going down the drain was red. She moved as if she was just going through the motions her mind was on autopilot. Every conscious thought being on Draco, her lifeline. She finished her shower and dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and runners. She stepped out of the restroom and sent her evidence bags to her lab with magic. She looked at Ginny as they walked back to the waiting room. "Ginny, I don't have a clue what happened. The place looked like a war zone. He was barely alive when we got there and there was so much blood." Hermione went pale as she mentioned the blood. It made Ginny fearful of what her friend saw if it was enough to make her pale at the thought.

The two sat there in silence waiting on word of his condition. After the second hour of sitting in the waiting room, it became apparent that things may not turn out well. Hermione contacted Draco's mother, Narcissa Black. Narcissa shocked the wizarding world by doing a taboo and divorcing Lucius Malfoy after the war. Lucius was sentenced to life in Azkaban for his part as a death eater. Narcissa showed up and came rushing to the two young women sitting in the waiting room and hugged Hermione. Hermione let the tears start to fall in a wave of sobs. "I'm so scared." She whispered into the embrace.

"Draco, has always been a fighter, he'll pull through. Remember he is a Malfoy and loves you very much and wouldn't leave you." Narcissa tried comforting Hermione, but in her mind wondered if the stubborn streak of the Malfoys would be enough this time to save her son.

"Mrs Malfoy?" the healer stated as he came out three hours later.

"Sir, no one here is Mrs. Malfoy anymore in my case and not yet for this young lady." Narcissa corrected the healer as they stood.

"Sorry, are you here for Draco Malfoy?" the healer asked, since not many reports or pictures of Narcissa had been taken since the divorce and Hermione was technically not family to Draco. "Yes," both women answered. Hermione was holding both Narcissa and Ginny's hand for support. Looking at the healer, "Is he ok?" she asked as her voice shaked.

The healer took a deep breath, "there are a lot of factors to cover before a conclusion can be made. Mr Malfoy, is stable as he can be considering he was bitten by a vampire. He has been infected by the virus that is going to turn him," he swallowed hard before continuing,"into a vampire."

"Oh sweet Merlin," Narcissa's hand went to covering her mouth from the shock. " You said he was at his office, how did this happen?"

"He was at his office. They must of attacked him there, but the question is why did they attack him. Harry is working on finding out right now." Ginny spoke for her friend who had sunk to the floor in tears when the healer revealed the news. The healer stood there longer making sure no one was going to go into shock or had further questions for him. Just as he turned to leave Hermione spoke for the first time since the news had been delivered. "Can I see him? please?"

"You can visit him, but understand that there are restraints on his wrists to protect everyone from him. It's in case he goes on a killing spree." She nodded weakly and followed the healer to Draco's room. She stepped through the door and there laying on a bed looking as if he was dead, not a vampire, was the love of her life. Hermione approached the bed and looked down at the even more pale body of Draco Malfoy. There on the side of his neck, the side she never saw at his office, were the two puncture wounds from the fangs that took his promising life. The life he would have had interacting with the world, but hopefully wouldn't take him from her.

"Draco?" She said as she took his hand into hers and sat next to him. His eyes moved behind his eyelids. "Draco, if you can hear me know I am not going anywhere. I love you and this doesn't change how I feel about you at all." Hermione looked at him and blinked and warm, fresh tears spilled down her cheeks as she sat there hoping he would wake up. If this was someone's idea of a prank she was more than over it. She needed it to end or if this was a nightmare she needed to wake up herself. Narcissa came up behind Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder while looking down at her son's lifeless body. "Dear, he is stronger than most people give him credit for. You know he won't give up without a fight. Draco, son, please remember that you are a Malfoy and we don't go down without a fight. You need to come back to us. Hermione needs you, I still need you."

Ginny snuck out of the room to go get everyone some coffee and to relay a message to her husband. If Draco was the newest victim of these attacks then time was running out before there would be a new wave of fear traveling through the wizarding community in Britain.

Chapter 2 Back at Ministry of Magic- Aurors Department.

Harry rushed around as he came back to the bullpen of Aurors. He ordered those with evidence down to the lab and those not doing anything to go back over the notes from the crime scene. "Move outta my way." Harry heard as he turned towards the voice. "Harry, what happened?" Ron questioned as he made his way up to his friend and boss. "Where were you?" Harry asked looked at Ron angrily. "There was another attack by what we can only fathom was a vampire or a group of vampires."

"Sorry, Harry, Lavender and I were out to eat and I got here as soon as I could. Why is everyone in such a panic?"

"Well if you were here when we needed you instead of with your girlfriend you would have realized who our victim is."

"I already apologized so bloody hell give me a break. They can't be that important of a person."

"Tell that to Hermione when it was Malfoy." Harry walked away angrily. Ron stopped dead in his tracks and a look of solemn came to his face. Malfoy… Draco Malfoy as in Hermione's Draco? Shite she had to be losing her bloody mind over it. Ron quickly ran up to harry and stopped him from shutting his office door. "Did he make it?" was all he could ask without choking up thinking about their friend.

"I don't know yet. Ginny is at the hospital with Hermione right now that is my next stop after I fill out a medical acquisition form for his healers records." Harry turned away from the door allowing Ron to open it and step into the office. Harry's office was brightly lit up with memos flying in and landing on his desk. He hoped one of those memos would bring some good news. Harry sat down at his desk and accio'd the medical acquisition form and began filling it out. "How bad was it?" Ron asked hoping it was nothing like some of the crime scenes he had been at lately.

"Worse than any of the scenes we have had so far. At least it looked like he tried to fight back. Hermione was with me when we found him. He got a call out to her while we were at dinner. Actually Draco was suppose to meet up with us tonight. There was blood and destruction everywhere in his office. Splintered door frames and furniture and not to mention broken glass and blood, but if we are lucky it won't be all Draco's blood."

Ron paled at the description and knowing what he had seen, "bloody hell" was all he could manage to say before Harry's cell phone rang. Harry picked up his phone answering quickly. "Hey Gin, How is he?" He moved his hand to to his face moving up his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. "I see… How is Hermione?" Ron could hear Ginny talking to Harry, but couldn't make out what she was saying. "I'll be over there soon to get the healer's reports. I'll bring anything about the attack we know which isn't much. I love you." Harry hung up his phone and he sat there in silence with Ron watching him. Just as Ron was about to speak Harry's fist slammed into the top of his desk "Damn it!".

"What is it?" Ron looked to Harry knowing that it wasn't good news. "Draco is alive, but for how long is the question. The damn blood suckers got him and infected him." Harry ran his hand through his jet black hair. "Hermione is devastated and I need to get over there to get the rest of the information on the physical wounds for our reports."

"I will run things around here till you get back Harry. Just send Hermione my love and tell her I will be around later to check on them both." Ron smiled weakly at Harry turned and went back out to the bullpen. Harry heard him bark out "What's the status of us figuring out how the attacker got in?" And then it was a muffle. Harry sat down back at his desk and finished filling out the form and sent it off to St. Mungo's ahead of him. He knew this was going to be hard on their friend and he had no way of fixing the problem. He thought back to when Voldemort was the threat, he could at least understand the connection to the attacks or the victims. Now there was none and it was infuriating. Harry took a calming breath and after sitting there another fifteen minutes got up and headed to his floo. He stepped inside with a handful of floo powder and with a voice full of frustration and sorrow "St. Mungo's" and then the floo filled with green flames and he was gone.

St. Mungo's ward for victims of creature attacks

Hermione sat there next to her boyfriend watching him breathe and and tears silently fell down her cheeks. Draco was dying there was nothing she could do to fix it. In the back of her mind the thought of what would happen to him when the transformation occurred. Would he end up in a blood fury and have to be sent to the Veil and have his soul taken from him or would Harry and the Aurors have to "kill him." She couldn't think of that right now. She needed to stay hopeful that Draco would come back to her in any form and that she would be able to have her love back in her life. Would him being a vampire change many of her hopes for the future yes, but that was ok if she still had him to love and he loved her in return. She began to blame herself for the attack. If only she had been able to find some evidence from any of the crime scenes maybe this psycho would be off the streets and her dragon wouldn't be in the state he was. She laid her head on the edge of Draco's bed and began to fall asleep to the sound of his shallow breaths.

Harry arrived to the hospital ward and went to find the Healer in charge. When he arrived at the desk he gave his credentials and the nurses quickly went to find the healer in charge of Draco's case. While he waited he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder without turning around he let out a breath he had been holding in. "Gin, I never wanted this to happen. I feel like I failed Hermione and Draco." She stepped closer to him turning him to face her and hugged him.

"Harry, she doesn't blame you. No one wanted this to happen, but this isn't your fault. As I was saying earlier, you can't carry the safety of the wizarding world on your shoulders all the time. This is hard for all of us. We just need to be there for Hermione and Draco as much as we can right now."

Harry turned and embraced Ginny and kissed her soft lips. "You're right. Where's the bloody healer?" He stepped back from Ginny and looked around for anyone. There was no one around it went from seeming like a normal hospital ward to a ghost ward with the only sound being a few monitoring spells on charts sitting on the desk. "Excuse me, Are you Auror Potter?" A thin tall older dark skinned man asked.

"Yes I am and you are?" Harry asked looking at the gentleman. "I'm healer, Boatwell. I am the healer handling Mr. Malfoy's condition. The nurses tell me you wanted to gather information about him. I received you forms requesting the health information in regards to the ongoing investigation. I can't tell you all the information about him, but I can tell you he was only bitten by one vampire and he is in the process of turning into one. It looks like he was a target and not a accidental victim like in the other cases I have seen. His other injuries have already started to heal. He has maybe a week if the transformation occurs quickly or it could take up to a month. Once the transformation has fully taken effect then he will be only able to be to live a life in the shadows and avoiding the sun light. That's all saying that he doesn't contract blood rage and try to go on a killing spree like the last few victims have."

"I see, is there a way that I could see him to take note of his physical appearance now from when he was found at the crime scene?" Harry tried to keep a professional mentality to this all but inside knew that his best friend was probably crushed and losing all her sanity with everything that is going on.

"I'm sorry Auror Potter, but only family is allowed to see him right now. He has some visitors right now. I can see if they would allow you to come by later." Healer Boatwell was watching Harry closely as if he didn't trust him.

Harry turned to walk away and started down the hall when Ginny followed after him. "And where do you think you are going?" Ginny asked her git of a husband. "Hermione is in there and I already have permission from Hermione to come and go. Come on." She grabbed her husband's arm and him him follow her back and past the healer towards Draco's room.

"Auror Potter I already told you that you can't visit with Mr. Malfoy." Boatwell followed after them quickly. "Can it He's coming in with me and I already have Ms Black's and Miss Granger's permission to go in." Ginny glared at the healer making him stop in his tracks. Harry had seen the glare many times from his wife and it was usually followed up by a hex being thrown at that person if they didn't heed her warning. They passed through the hospital room doorway and Ginny motioned to Harry to be quiet as they approached the bed. There with her head rested on Draco's bed and her hand holding his was Hermione. "Draco, I know you are in there somewhere, but please know I don't want to go on without you. I lost so much in my life and you have helped me pick up the pieces and helped me gain some of it back. But all of it means nothing without you. You are what I need I don't think I could go on knowing you are gone." She picked her head up to plant a kiss on his hand when she noticed Harry and Ginny on the other side of the bed. "Oh Harry, I didn't notice you there."

"Hermione, I'm sorry this happened to him. I'm going to find the vampire that did this to him." Harry didn't know what else to say after hearing his friend's declaration to her boyfriend. "Harry I just want Draco back. Vampire or not I want him back and I am not going to leave him. I want to help catch the person who did this also." Hermione got up walking over to her friends and hugged Harry.

"We'll get them." Harry hugged her back. They stayed a few hours before leaving Hermione at the hospital for the evening.

Later that night at the Potter residence…

"Ginny, did you hear what Hermione said when we got there?" Harry questioned his wife as he was drying off from his shower.

"Yes, she loves him Harry. Remember back before they were together? She was falling apart." Ginny was crawling into bed.

"She was working all the time, she didn't have her parents around in her life, and after her and Ron broke up I thought she was going to lose it when she started drinking and she thought no one knew. Then we went to that Ministry Gala and Draco was there with her. Slowly her life turned around as they became friends and it grew. Hell he invented the potion he gave her parents to regain their memories. The whole theory that since Hermione was a witch that there had to be a gene in them that was dormant to react with the potion was a breakthrough in the wizarding world, but meant the world to her that he did that for her." Harry went and crawled into bed with his wife.

"I'm going to visit her as much as possible after practice tomorrow. It's an early practice since it's Saturday." She kissed her husband good night and slumber overcame.

Chapter 3 Is this the end?

Hermione opened her eyes as the light filled the room. Draco still laid motionless in the bed. She stood to stretch and as she did Draco started to briefly open his eyes. In a hoarse raspy voice "Hermione?"

"Thank Merlin, you're awake!" She flung herself over him to give him a hug and a kiss. Draco let out a grunt. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you in any pain?" He shook his head slowly. "What happened? I was at my office and then I remember something attacking me and I tried to call you." Draco asked with a sleepy drawl. Just as Hermione was ready to answer Draco's body began to seize and his heart rate fell drastically. Healers flooded the room and a nurse escorted Hermione from the room against her protests.

Ginny found Hermione sitting in the waiting area with her head in her hands. The tears had stopped flowing hours ago. "Hermione?" the redhead was worried about her friend seeing she wasn't with Draco and obviously in distress. Hermione picked up her head and it was obvious that she had been crying her eyes were puffy and red from the endless amount of tears that had flowed. Ginny bent down next to her friend. "What happened?" was all Ginny could ask.

"He woke up this morning and we started talking because Draco had no memory of what happened to him and I was about to answer him and then he started seizing. I was taken out of his room and haven't been allowed back in and that was four hours ago." she glanced down the hall and again healers were coming and going from his room in a frantic pace. Ginny rose and sat in the chair next to her friend and gave her a hug allowing her to cry on her shoulder.

What seemed like years of time had passed, but it was early evening before the healer came to talk to Hermione. "Miss Granger?" The Healer which was one that Hermione hadn't seen in this ward came up to her. All she could do was look up at him fearful of the information he would have for her. Her voice shook as well did her body with uncertainty and fear. "Yes?"

"I'm Healer Chatwyn I was brought in from the Magical Creature unit. It was touch and go there for awhile, his body is fighting the venom in every way it can. To help him with the transition and to make it smoother for him we had to give him some potions to help control the seizures. It will still take some time for the change to happen, but this means it's going to take longer and be harder on him." The Healer rested a hand on her shoulder before continuing. "Why don't you go home and sleep and come back in a few hours. He will be sleeping for at least six more since we gave him a sleeping draught to calm him down." The healer waited for a response hoping the curly haired witch in front of him wasn't in shock. Ginny was the one to respond to the healer this time. "Thank you, I'll make sure she gets some food and rest." Ginny waited for the healer to leave before helping her friend up and walking her to the floo network because she was moving mindlessly with her friends guidance.

Remembrance

Hermione was trapped in her own mind racing through all the suffering Draco was going through. Was this all because she asked him to fight, was it because she asked him not to leave her? All logic and rationale were missing right now. All she knew was he was suffering and there was nothing that she could do. Hermione felt the strange feeling of being pulled along with in the floo network. She walked into her living room and not even realized that Ginny didn't take her to the manor, but to her small little flat she still had above an abandoned store in diagon alley. She started thinking back to this is where it all began, its where Draco re-entered her life two years ago. He had been looking at the store down below to open up a small apothecary, but was upset that the flat upstairs had already been rented out and was talking to the real estate agent about possibly meeting with the witch or wizard upstairs to get them to move. She remembered how Draco told the story so vibrantly to her after they got together. She had been on her way home from a long day at the ministry where she had been trying to convince the minister that a lab would be able to free up the Aurora's and allow them to focus on the facts and be more objective if she could lead a department to focus on the information they collected and run the tests that took time away.

She came home to head up the outside stairs and failed to notice the lights on in the downstairs shop. "Oh, Ms. Granger, It's pleasant to see you again. I was just showing Mr. Malfoy here the shop downstairs from your flat." The witch stated nonchalantly to catch Draco off guard. Hermione had turned around just as Draco looked up from the list of shops on his parchment. Their eyes had met and instantly there was a spark between them. "Ms Granger, It's been far to long."

"Mr Malfoy, please call me Hermione we have far too much history, good and bad, behind us to keep the formalities." She saw in his smile that it was genuine and the specks of silver and blue in his grey eyes shined brightly. She remembered how they stood outside talking about almost everything and didn't remember the real estate agent leaving or it getting so late. "Wow, I didn't realize how late it had gotten. I should probably let you get going home to your family." Hermione sheepishly stated, brushing a piece of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear nervously. "Actually, would you like to go grab some dinner with me? There is a nice muggle restaurant not far outside diagon alley." He looked smiled as his hard exterior displayed anxiousness.

"Ok, sure, let me go put my work down and I will be right back." She quickly went up the stairs and opened the door quickly checking her appearance in the mirror in the hallway. Upon agreeing she was presentable and briefly stopping herself to wonder when did she care if she was presentable for Malfoy, she walked down the stairs to her flat and there at the bottom of the stairs was Draco waiting for her. "Well let's go and get some good food in good company." He smiled at her and then she felt the strange pull of apparition and then they were in an alley around the corner from the restaurant that they were going to visit. They walked to the small Italian cafe around the corner where they had ordered dinner and a bottle of wine and sat there talking about everything and anything till the owner of the small establishment came up letting them know that it was closing time. Both laughed in embarrassment and Draco paid the check as they walked out into the cold. Neither one of them was even sleepy and Draco spoke first. "It's been great catching up with you tonight Hermione. I really enjoyed myself. I wish tonight didn't have to end…" Hermione hesitantly answered back. "It was great, Draco." The one thing all night neither one had mentioned was if there was someone significant in either of their lives. "The girl who caught you is one lucky witch." Her smile faded as Draco was taken back by her comment. "Hermione, I am not seeing anyone. I would have figured I was the one getting in the way of you and your lucky wizard or even you and Weasley." Hermione laughed a true and gut filled laugh confusing Draco immensely. "Draco, I'm sorry I just thought everyone knew Ron and I never worked out. It fizzed out before it went anywhere. I work too much to find anyone serious and they are only after the fame coming with dating one third of the Golden trio. I can't believe out of everything we talked about we never mentioned if we were seeing anyone."

Draco let out a deep laugh. "Well how would you like to go out with me tomorrow then, if you're not too busy." "I never know what time I will get out of the MInistry. It could be at a normal time or it could be extremely late depending on when evidence is dropped off or if there is a late crime that occurs." She let a frown emerge on her face, the first one Draco had seen all night and it pained him to see her sad. "Well I have to finish up business with the realestate witch tomorrow and then afterwards I can come by the Ministry of Magic and check in on you to see how its going."

Hermione smiled, "That sounds wonderful, I look forward to to it." Draco had later told her how that smiled right then told him everything he needed to know he fell in love with her that moment. A tear fell down her cheek as she remembered.

The her thoughts continued to remember the next day. She was elbows deep in cases and evidence most of the day so she didn't even realize that time was flying by. She had skipped lunch because she worked through her lunch break and then as people left for the day she was still staring into the microscope trying to identify the sample of the potion that was all over the inside of a victims coat. She heard someone from her staff leaned into the lab. "Granger, there is someone here to see you." Hermione was shocked by the voice of Theodore Nott and looked up from what she was doing. "Oh for Merlin's sake please tell the Aurors just to log it in and I will get to it."

"If it was that simple I would, but there is this wanker here that says you and him have some sort of appointment at the end of the day. I think he used the word date, but come on Dr. Hermione Granger doesn't have time for dates nor would she date a snake like this one." He smirked as Hermione started to get flustered.

"Mr. Nott, I would beg you to bite your tongue. Good evening Theo I will see you tomorrow." She was shocked that her own staff felt this way about her. Theo stood there shocked for a little while till she repeated herself. "Mr. Nott if you have nothing else you may go and enjoy your evening." Theo shook his head and turned to walk out. Theo mouthed to Draco as he passed "Good luck." Draco smiled his classic smile and waited by the door. Before the door shut Hermione called out, "I'll be there in a second Draco. I need to lock up this evidence before I go." She go up from her microscope and took the slide and put it back in the locked chilling station to stop the potion from mutating.

She looked around making sure she didn't forget anything before turning around and casting nox on the lab. Draco waited patiently outside as she finished her work and when she came out he flashed her a truly happy smile. " Hello, I am not stopping you from anything important am I?" He didn't want to start their date off wrong by making her stop her work in the middle of something important.

"No, no I had been looking at the same slide for the last few hours trying to figure out what it is. I was a good enough stopping point no as I would be in an hour or maybe even two hours ago." She smiled at Draco and nervously tucked a stray piece of her curly hair behind her ear. "Well then let's get going the night is young and I want to know do you want French or Italian?" Draco had an idea for both and wanted to make sure she enjoyed herself out tonight. At that moment Hermione's stomach made a very unladylike like growl where she then bit her lip and looked away ashamed. "I'm sorry that is so rude of me. I skipped lunch today because I worked through lunch when I lost track of time. I'm thinking Italian if that is ok with you?" Draco only chuckled thinking how cute she was when she blushed. "Italian is great." As they walked out of the ministry to the apparition point they continued to talk about their day. When they got to the restaurant was when Draco decided to ask the one thing he was surprised he hadn't heard anything about. "So how come Theo called you Doctor Granger, but the realestate witch said Miss Granger?" Hermione looked like she was caught with her hand in a cookie jar. She set down her wine glass and looked at Draco. She licked her lips thinking how to answer his question."Well I went to university and was able to test out of many of my glasses so I was able to get my degrees quickly. I was able to get my doctorate in forensic science though if I would have continued another year I could have started healer training. Though I saw a need for the magical law enforcement office to have a forensics department. So yes I'm a doctor, but I don't use the title. My department uses to remind me that I know what I am doing and that I am their boss not the only one working there and well everyone else I just omit it from conversation." She sat there with her hands in her lap hoping that he understood her though not many people including her friends.

"I'm shocked, that you don't want everyone to know you are that educated." Draco regretted it the moment those words came out.

'Well I am not the same person trying to prove themselves anymore. The only one I need to be happy with is myself. Mr. Malfoy. I thought after all the conversation we had last night that you would have realized that I am not that same teenage girl I was at Hogwarts. I only gain knowledge for myself and for the use in my job." Hermione's pleasant expression had changed to one of annoyance and distaste.

"I'm sorry it came out wrong. I know we all changed. I was just surprised you wouldn't want the world to know you are still the brightest witch of her age. Because I am shocked by what you accomplished. If only I had accomplished even half of that I would be proud, but alas I am only a apothecary owner in a sub department of Malfoy industries. I wanted to train to be a potions master but after the war I couldn't find many people willing to teach me. So I learned what I could from who I could and it made me have enough knowledge to run apothecaries." Draco was sincere in his apology and Hermione was taken back by it. Draco once again apologized for something he had done. He really had changed. That had changed the mood of their evening and put it back on track for a pleasant event; which is exactly what they had.

When the date came to an end that night they were outside Hermione's flat talking when Draco leaned in and his lips met hers. At first she had froze not expecting it. When her brain caught up with what was going on she kissed him back. When they separated for air Hermione was going to invite him up to her flat, but before she could say anything He leaned back in and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips "Good Night Dr. Granger, I hope to repeat this evening soon. I'll send you an e-owl tomorrow." He took a couple steps back and watched as Hermione looked disappointed. "Good night Mr. Malfoy. She turned and headed up the stairs to her flat the whole time biting her lower lip. When she got inside she leaned against the door. What did she do wrong? She thought it had gone well, but he went back to such formalities.

That whole night she tossed and turned unable to get the thought of that kiss out of her mind and did he not feel the same thing she did from it. She had downed a bottle of wine hoping it would help her sleep, but alas it didn't. She groaned and rolled over throwing her pillow over her head as her alarm went off. Getting up she went and showered and had to cast a few glamour charms to hide her lack of sleep and her hangover. Covering up her hangovers had become an almost daily occurrence. Hermione drank when she wasn't at work because she wanted to forget that she had no family. She took one last look in the mirror after she got ready and headed to work.

"Good morning Hermione." She turned seeing Harry and Ron approaching her with a box of something. "Harry Potter please tell me that is not a box of evidence you didn't log last night." Hermione groaned inwardly at it.

"Then he won't tell you, I will." Ron gave her that Weasley smile. "Just take it to my lab. I need to go get some coffee from the cafe." She walked towards the small Cafe inside the ministry and both boys looked at her in surprise. Hermione was never this way early in the morning. "I think she was working late last night." Ron mumbled to Harry. "Nah she wasn't here when I went down there to drop this off." Harry just shrugged and the two boys headed down to Hermione's department.

Hermione made it down to her department finding Theo talking to her two friends and as she got closer Theo started shhhh-ing the Gryffindors. "Having a good gossip session Theo? I'm pretty sure I pay you to work here not gossip." She walked passed them and headed to her office before anyone could respond to her.

"Sorry Doctor." Theo yelled after her. "Sorry the wanker was so horrible to shag." Theo started laughing. Next thing Theo knew he had been hit with a horrible stinging hex and her office door slammed shut. She turned on her computer to look at the logs of evidence that needed to get processed today and then checked her e-owls. Just requests for updates on information on the various cases. She spent her morning answering owls and signing off on reports when she heard the ping on her computer. She looked up from the report she was double checking when she saw an owl from Draco. She clicked on it, expecting it to be one of those its me not you, but it was fun hanging out maybe we should be friends type notes.

Hermione,

I enjoyed spending dinner with you and would love to see you again. If you feel the same just let me know.

-Draco

Hermione was slightly shocked that it was a good note. She quickly replied.

Draco,

I enjoyed last night as well. I would love to see you again. When are you free?

-Hermione

She sent her response and went back to her work hoping to get a few more reports done before she could go to lunch. She was just finishing her last report before she was going to go to lunch when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Hermione didn't even look up from her report as her door opened and her computer pinged a new message. She held up her hand to whom ever entered her office as she clicked on the new message.

How about now? Look up.

-Draco

She looked up confused and saw Draco standing in her doorway holding a bag of takeaway. "Draco, I didn't expect you." Hermione looked around the mess of papers on her desk and knew her hair had to be a mess by now considering how many times she had been messing with it. "I know I thought I would surprise you with lunch. I mean if its a bad time I can leave." Draco just smiled at her hoping he wasn't intruding. "Now is a great time." She smiled at him as he sat down at the small couch and table in her office and Hermione came to join him.

This had become a ritual they did almost every day since then. It only changed if one of them had a meeting or were out of town. Hermione loved how they found one another and how they just clicked. For two years they had been together and he never left her and she would never leave him.

Draco's fight

Hermione woke up on her small sofa 4 hours later to the smell of food coming from her kitchen. Ginny was unpacking some take away from the leaky cauldron. "Hey there." Ginny moved away from the counter and went over to Hermione as she sat up on the sofa. "I got us some food. I figured we could eat and go see Draco afterwards." Hermione tried to force a smile to her friend. "Thanks Ginny." Hermione got up and stretched out all the stiff joints she had from sleeping on the sofa. She walked over to her counter and stared at the fish and chips on the counter. She just ate a few chips and she walked away heading to a cabinet that had a lock on it. Alohomora and the cabinet unlocked. She reached for a bottle of fire whiskey and poured herself a shot and then another before Ginny was able to stop her she had consumed five of them. "Hermione, sweetie, I know you used to drink all the time to deal with problems, but do you think Draco would want you to start drinking again?" Ginny was able to get the bottle away from her and put it back in the cabinet. Hermione was feeling the numbing sensation from the fire whiskey and slide down the side of the cabinet till she was sitting on the floor.

"Ginny, what if this is all my fault?" Hermione looked up to her friend wanting to get answers. "Hermione, none of this is your fault. It's the sick bastard's that thinks this is a game." Ginny sat down on the floor next to her friend. "Not the attack Gin Draco's suffering now. I asked him not to leave me. If he wasn't fighting the change he wouldn't be hurting so badly." Hermione leaned her head against the cabinet and closed her eyes trying not to cry.

"Hermione Jean Granger, don't you dare blame yourself. He is fighting because he loves you and will never give up trying to stay here for you. That man would crawl out of the depths of hell to be reunited with you. The last two years you both have been there bringing happiness to each other. You made each other whole again. Sober up and we will go see Draco. You can't go in this state. I'll pop over to my house to get you a sobering potion.

Hermione sat on her kitchen floor as she heard the familiar sounds of the Floo network as her friend left her alone. She sat there feeling sorry for herself for a few minutes till an idea hit her. Why didn't she think of it before, what was she known for being the smartest witch of her age and yet she didn't bother looking for an answer to her problem. She grabbed her phone and started searching the internet. Granted there was minimal information still on the European internet, but the United States had been working for years on having scholarly databases available for their government officials and school children to use. She started her search with one intent in mind. She needed to help Draco. As she searched she came across a short report from the Magical Congress of the United States of America about a government official that had been attacked by a vampire and had been able to reverse the effects and beat the virus to prevent them from turning. She looked everywhere in the report to see if there was a name attacked of who this person was or who published the report. Unfortunately everything was redacted leaving Hermione with no leads to go off of. Just as the floo activating sounded through her small flat and Ginny came through Hermione was starting to feel defeated. "Hermione, here's the sobering potion and a pepper up potion to help you out." Hermione reached for the potions and down both of them. "Ginny, does Harry know anyone in MCUSA? I think I might have a lead on how to help Draco." Hermione looked deep in thought as Ginny answered her, "No I don't think he does, I mean he has only made a couple trips there and those were with you a few years back when you went over there to take a look at their Forensics department." "FOR MERLINS SAKE!! You're right I was there I remember the lead forensic scientists name and I have her contact information around here somewhere. I don't remember much else from that trip though." Hermione jumped up off the floor and raced into her small office she still kept at her flat and found her tablet that she left at her flat Incase she was staying there and opened the cover. She searched through her contacts and found it Dr.Freya Burmecia. Hermione hoped sending her an owl may just be able to get her closer to helping Draco. She opened the e-owl app and began to plead for information.

Dr. Burmecia,

A few years back I had traveled to your Forensics lab while I was in the process of setting up my own department here in the UK. I am now In need of some information in hopes of helping several victims in a case I am working on. I was able to find a research article that mentions briefly that there was a MCUSA worker that was contaminated by a vampire, but was able to beat the virus and did not turn. I am wondering if you have any information on this or know the worker in question and possibly allow me to get in contact with them. I will eagerly be waiting for your response.

Dr. Hermione Granger

Head of Forensics

Ministry of Magic UK

Hermione clicked send as Ginny finally could be heard over her thoughts. "What is going on? Hermione you took off and I'm a little worried." Hermione proceeded to fill Ginny in on what she was able to find. "That's great hopefully she will know something" Ginny smiled at her friend excited to see that spark that had been missing. Hermione brought her tablet with her to the hospital when she went to see Draco. She took notes on her tablet of everything that was going on with Draco. She took pictures of his charts and was going to make sure she had all the information that she could use to cure her boyfriend. Draco was unconscious and heart rate was almost nonexistent. The healers were trying to to keep him as comfortable as possible. The night waned on to the early hours of morning and there had been no change in Draco's condition except fro him being given another sleeping draught. Hermione waited till Narcissa had shown up before leaving and heading back to work. She went to her flat and changed before heading to the ministry and straight to her office.

Hermione sat at her desk going over all the information on Draco's case and the other vampire cases she had been working on. There were some similarities and differences. The biggest thing Hermione saw as a difference was the amount of time it was taking the transformation to occur.

ping*

Hermione looked at her computer and saw the notification of an owl.

Dr. Granger,

I am glad to hear that we can be of service over here in the states with one of your cases. I went back and looked at the report that you were referring to. Most of that report is redacted due to classified information. Though I am familiar with the witch that is in question. I am willing to see what more information I can dig up and will pass your inquiry on as soon as the witch is back from an international case. I am pretty sure that she will have no problem helping you out when given the opportunity. She is a unique individual to say the least, but she is good at her job in the Earth Merc squad, least that's what we call her unit. She should be back in the next few days if everything goes according to plan. She does work with an independent herbalist that may have some information for you. She doesn't use any type of electronic communication though. I will see if I can get in touch with her and send you anything that I can find out.

Respectfully,

Dr. Freya Burmecia

MCUSA Forensics Magical investigative Bureau

Hermione was both ecstatic but disappointed at the same time. Draco may not have a week. She hoped this herbalist would be able to provide something, but until then she would ask Neville Longbottom if he knew of anything being the herbology expert that he was. She made a note by the end of the day to owl Neville and ask him what he knew about any useful herbs. Hermione looked at all the information she had in her lab along with Draco's information. There had to be something in common with all the victims or a way to track down this vampire. "Merlin's balls who is this guy and why is he doing this?" She frustratedly stated out loud while shoving the pile of reports off her desk. *knock knock* "Yes" Hermione held her head in her hands as she heard the opening of her door. She got the familiar scent of her best friend's cologne. "Hermione, There was another attack and there is some more evidence coming in. I was wanting to see if you were ok to keep working on this case or should we make Theo the head on it. You know you can't be working Draco's case but you can work the others." Harry stated standing there.

"I know my job Harry Potter. Do you? I know how to get results that close the cases and make your jobs easier. Just send me the evidence and while you are at it get me the medical charts from this victim and any of the past victims. If this victim is available anytime soon I need a testimony of what happened as well to see if I can align any of the evidence with it." She waved her hand in a dismissing way at her friend. Harry opened his mouth wanting to snap back at her, but nothing he could say would make her predicament any better. "I'll send Ron to find that information, but this victim didn't make it." Harry turned and walked out shuting the door behind him.

Harry's POV and thoughts

Harry walked away from the office and couldn't believe the state in which her office was in. Hermione was always so orderly in the way files were put away and no scrap of paper was ever anywhere other than the report or file it needed to be in. He knew she was hurting and none of her friends knew what they could do to help, but to try to catch this guy or at least figure out his motives. It wasn't ritualistic, blood status, sexual or even age that had anything to do with this. Hell he couldn't even say gender was a victim profile item because the vampire had attacked both men and women, young as fresh out of school all the way up to the newest victim who was in their eighties. Harry made it back to his office and pulled out a piece of parchment.

Ron-

Take all evidence to Hermione and get her all the victims' medical records. Tread lightly and be sensitive.

-HP

The memo folded up into a paper airplane and flew out into the bullpen landing right on the top of Ron's desk. Harry worked on trying to find a connection by looking at the case board. He had even digitized it in homes that he could cross reference articles from the profit and quibbler easier. There was nothing relating the victims not a mention of any information that would even put them visiting the same places. This seemed like this vampire just had a sick drive to slaughter and would pick his victims at random and catch them when they were alone. Harry stayed staring at the information late into the evening.

Hermione's flat later that night.

Hermione had owled Neville before she left her office and he texted her back stating he could stop by after dinner that evening and talk to her. Hermione made sure she had checked on Draco and told him all about everything that she was doing though he was still unconscious. She had just got home and finished making herself some dinner when she got a text from Neville asking if it was ok for him to come over. She pushed her dinner aside and eagerly agreed that it was a effect time. About five minutes passed and her floo lit up and Neville stepped through. She rose from her seat at her table and greeted him with a hug. "Neville, it's so great to see you. I am sorry to pull you away from Hogwarts."

"Not at all Hermione, How is Draco doing?"

"He's unconscious, but fighting it all the way. I am hoping you have some information. I was told that there is an herbalist in the US that knows something to help him, but I am waiting to see if they will share anything."

"Hermione, I'm sorry that there isn't much in the form of Herbology that can help. I can tell you how to repel a vampire, how to kill a vampire, and even how to treat a vampires wounds, but none of the information that I have found was able to reverse the changing or how to save a human that has been bitten. I have this book that I got out of the restricted section in the library that has a section about how vampires marked those they turned. It might be useful to you."

Hermione's heart sank at the hope that her friend would be able to provide help and he had none. She took the book from Neville thanking him. Neville stayed and they talked over a cup of tea before he said he had to get back to the school and flooed back. Hermione started reading the book he had loaned her in hopes to find anything that would be useful. All she kept reading was about this marker that would be left behind. After reading for a few hours and seeing no lead in what the marker would be she started to fall asleep on her sofa with her phone and tablet sitting nearby. She woke up to her tablet pinging at her.

Dr. Granger,

I was able to contact the herbalist that helped the witch that had contracted the vampire virus. She states that she only knows of the herbs that were used in the potion not the actual order, quantities or anything else. She stated ginseng, royal honey, ginger, peony root, Astragalus root, and foxglove. She did say though there was another part that she was not part of in making sure was provided. She did say the potion does take 72 hours to brew. Once it is ready it is consumed on a schedule, but knew nothing else and said that you would need to get in touch with the actual witch. As I said before she is out of the country for the unforeseen future right now because her work was extended. I have sent her a message in hopes she will respond soon. Maybe you can figure out the combination and the missing ingredient that you need.

Respectfully,

Dr. Freya Burmecia

MCUSA- Forensics MIB

Hermione was thrilled that there was now something that she could work with to help Draco and anyone else that this sick blood sucker attacked. Hermione sat up and blinked away any sleepiness she still possessed. She stood stretching her aching muscles. I don't remember the last time I actually slept on this couch. It had to be early into Draco and my relationship. A sigh escaped her lips as she headed to her potion supply closet and saw most of those materials in there but all of them were easy enough for a muggle to even find. What would there need to be added. She sat with the list of supplies and started searching each ones uses. They all came back in muggle searches to help with annemia. which would be a major issue for someone who survived on needing blood they would have the needed iron in their blood. She took a sample of the virus and mixed a few samples of common muggle formulas of the anemic solution and added it. The virus quickly took to it eating it up.

This had to be a source to get the virus to consume whatever the actual cure was. "UUURRRGGGG!" Hermione shouted in frustration.

"Hermione… is this where you have been hiding tonight?" the voice startled her and she turned to look at who was in her flat.

"Cissa, I didn't hear the floo activate. I thought I was here alone." She smiled at the older witch hoping that she would understand her shock.

"I had stopped at the hospital today and they said that you weren't there very long and that Draco was still hanging on." She looked at the young witch she had grown to consider her daughter even though her son had been dragging his arse but asking her to marry him and no it looked as though that would never happen.

"Sorry, I had a long day at work and am trying to find help for him and the others like him." she paused before continuing, "but every path that I'm finding is only able to give me some of the information. " She sank to the chair inside her small home office. She knew if the ministry found out she brought the virus home she would be reprimanded for it, but she at least found something to help strengthen the blood in the person it was consuming. so if it turned out that the victim was anemic maybe that was what caused the blood rage?

"Hermione, sweetie, you need to accept that Draco is going to be a vampire soon. You need to figure out what you want to do with your life after that occurs." Narcissa closed the gap and placed a hand on the younger witches shoulder. Hermione looked up into her eyes and simply and firmly stated "I am staying with him. I am not going to leave him when he is still going to be the man I love."

"Hermione…. you still have a strong future. What will people think?" With that Narcissa left feeling the urge for tears to flow down her face. Hermione heard the floo this time and she went and waved her wand "Nox" and walked her way to bed to turn in for the night.

Needless to say that night Hermione had powerful dreams and unrestful sleep as her mind keep playing over and over scenarios where she was losing Draco and would be alone.

(Dream)

Hermione walks into a very dark room of the manor where only moon light lights up sections. There sitting in a chair is Draco sitting elegantly and has a glass of something that shimmers red in the light. He casually swishes it around and takes a large drink finishing the glass. "Draco, I'm so glad to see you!" Hermione starts to move towards him till she notices he doesn't move he doesn't smile and he says nothing. She stops in her tracks. And in a blink of an eye Draco is now behind her. Holding her to her chest with his arm around her across her breasts. "You smell wonderfully alive my love." He inhales as his nose travels alone her neck breathing in her scent. "Your heart is beating so fast. Do I scare you? You could have ran, but instead you came to me." Hermione doesn't struggle at all in fact she only has one request of the man behind her she loves. "Draco let me look you in the eyes just once now that you have changed." He was never able to tell her no and turned her to face him in a quick movement. When she opened her eyes and the world stop spinning she looked him in the eyes. The once stormy grey eyes she loved were now molten silver with specks of metallic red. His eyes were unique to him and meant he hadn't fed on enough blood for them to take the red color most insatiable vampires had.

She slowly brushed her hair aside barring her neck to him. "Draco, I'm not afraid of you. My blood is yours for as long as you want it." Her heartbeat quickened in hopes that she wouldn't be drank dry. Draco leaned down and kissed her and as he did he deepened the kiss running his tongue across her lip wanting entrance. Of course she didn't hesitate. She opened for him allowing the kiss to deepen and her tongue could taste the blood in his mouth that he had been drinking.. A strong metallic taste greeted her, but she didn't pull away, not even when her tongue met the tip of one of his fangs. As she pulled back needing air she saw the look of desire on Draco's face. Though she could not tell if the desire was for her sexually or only for the blood she was offering him. "Hermione, you should leave me. I don't want to hurt you or worse if I lose control." He whispered as his forehead met hers and both hands on the sides of her face. 'I'm not leaving you Draco, now drink from me." He brought his head down to the side of her neck and licked and kissed along the way. A moan escaped Hermione's lips as he found the vain he was going to drink from.

He knew he could bring her pleasure with this bite or pain. He kissed her neck as he ran his hands down her body. As Hermione felt herself enjoying his touch and kisses his mouth left her neck and she shivered in response. Before she could say anything his mouth returned with his fangs sinking into her neck. The sensation brought her over the edge causing her to climax from his bite and be undone right there in his arms.

(End dream)

Hermione woke with a start and looked at the clock in her room and sighed. Three am to early to go to work but she definitely wasn't going to get back to sleep after that dream because she felt the wetness between her legs. "Damn it!" She yelled as she flopped back on the bed. She really needed Draco in so many ways to make her feel whole. She knew she would need to take care of her problem herself, then take her shower, and get to work.

Ministry of Magic Forensics Lab

Hermione showed up in her department earlier than usual, and was surprised to see the fact that the door to the lab was opened. By the looks of it, it was opened by force because it was bowed and hanging on the hinges at an unusual angle. She reached for her wand and quickly sent her patronus off to the Aurors offices in hopes someone would be able to make it down here to help. She carefully walked into the lab with her wand drawn and at the ready in case the intruder was still there. She partially hoped they would be and that it would be the vampire that had been attacking people so she could catch him.

There were claw marks on many pieces of the equipment and some of the result print outs that finished overnight were thrown and shredded all over the lab. Hermione knew that most likely whatever had busted into lab was not a vampire and was more likely of the werewolf variety looking for something. Though the fact last night was not a full moon made it more clear that it was a high pack ranking werewolf if they were able to change at whim. She headed to her office door and saw the door smashed in and things thrown all over her office. Her desk had been overturned and drawers ripped out of the desk and thrown into the walls around the room. She had walked to the far side of the office where a picture of her and draco had landed and the frame was smashed. Just as she bent down to pick it it up she heard her name called from the lab entrance. "Hermione…. Hermione where are you?" Ron yelled.

"In here in Ron." She picked up the picture and held it to her chest. Ron came up behind her and pulled her into a hug. " Mione I am sorry about Draco. You don't deserve any of this. We were suppose to get our lives back after the war. Now it seems like we aren't able to. Did the person that broke in take anything?" Hermione rested her head on her friends chest aa she thought about what he was saying. He was right they were suppose to get their lives back after the war, but it wasn't a target of her it was a target of Draco so maybe it was more than just some vengeful remains of the war.

Hermione shook her head to wake herself from her thoughts as Ron asked if anything had been taken. She walked over to a drawer that smashed one of her now barren bookshelves in her office and whispered "revilio folios granger malfoy" and the fake bottom of the drawer revealed away showing all her files were still in the drawer, but hidden from everyone else. "Blimey, Hermione why was it so easy to get to them, but they didn't take them?" Ron started scratching his head.

"It was more than simply revilio Ron it also had an emotion lock that had to be head by the caster. No one but me could get to the files so they of course couldn't get the files." Hermione turned to Ron and simply looked at him. After a minute Ron got the clue. "Oh right, I need to go figure out if this person is still in the ministry or better yet how they got in unnoticed." He scurried off to go give the other Aurors that come with him orders to look around either the lab, the floo records, and the entrance records. Since the war priority was given in to securing the ministry. No one wanted to think about the Ministry falling again, that would mark extremely dark times and the European wizarding community didn't want to see that ever happen. There were far more procedures in place in case something like that ever occurred again.

As Hermione picked up the remnants of her office, she started noticing a trend in the destruction. Unless it was necessary to break to look for something nothing else was destroyed except pictures of Draco. She took the photos of the seen and uploaded them into her laptop and started trying to piece the information together.

Ding Ding Ding Ding*

She looked at her owl mail and saw one from Harry.

Hermione-

They simply flooed into the Ministry and headed straight to your office. We can track them on the Security cameras. In fact it doesn't even look like they were trying to hide the fact of who they are or that they are in the ministry after hours. Do you need any help cleaning up your office?

Harry

Hermione looked around her office and with a swish of her wand things were going back to their proper places.

Harry-

I believe Draco is the intentional victim in this all. The werewolves were after all and any information I had on Draco's case.My office is back to what it was two years ago, but that's ok.

Hermione

She knew Harry would understand that the state of her office was tidy and there were no personal pictures. Which over the past two years her office had become a shrine to her and Draco not to mention friends and family.

She stared at her computer screen hoping that some answer would appear while analyzing the faces of the werewolves that came into the ministry. It was lucky that whomever held their leashes didn't want anyone else to get hurt as of right now. She thought to herself as the smell of a ham sandwich and a chocolate shake filled her nose that she didn't want Harry to be fussing over her. She looked up as the food hit her senses again to see none other than Harry James Potter standing there with some lunch in his hands for her. "I didn't know what to get so I got your go to foods when you are in work mode.Hermione you need to eat something." Harry offered her food.

"Harry James Potter, don't you start thinking I can't take care of myself or was this your wife's doing?" Hermione reached for the food taking the chocolate shake that had a cooling charm placed on it so it wouldn't melt. "We both care and know you are barely holding on as it is. How is Draco doing anyway?"


	2. Chapter 2

"He is doing about the same. I'm on my way there tonight. He has bouts of consciousness and then there are days he doesn't wake up at all. Doctor's say that most likely this week will be it." Hermione went about talking with Harry and eating the food he brought her till he heard her computer chime at her.

"I probably should get back to my office anyway." Harry got up and started to walk away when he heard a gasp from Hermione. Quickly turning around "Is there something wrong? What is it?"

"I've been in contact with MACUSA's MIB because I found a story written about a witch who beat vampirism. While I got a letter back from the head of their lab stating the witch in question is coming back from the field and will be able to answer some of my questions after she gets back today. That means there is hopefully something we can still do for Draco." Hermione jumped up and hugged Harry in her excitement.

"Does the minister know that you have been in contact about this case you shouldn't be working with a foreign agency? You know protocol Hermione." Harry saw the look on her face it was the same one she had many times throughout their years at Hogwarts when she knew she knew the answer and felt embarrassed about trying recall it." Talk to Shacklebolt and get his approval before you continue the communication. He probably will be fine with it, but still." Harry left Hermione now wondering what was she going to do if the Minister told her she was not allowed to talk the case over internationally. There had to be a trail of cases similar to theirs. It's too odd for a rogue vampire to attack so many people.

 **Draco's POV**

It feels so dark and cold. Why am I so dark and cold he thought. I'm late for my dinner with Hermione and the Potters. He thought. Why can't I move my arms or legs. And bloody hell why is it so cold in here. Is it possible a bloody cold front came through while I was at work? Wait when did I leave work? Why can't I remember where I am and what I was doing? Lumos… nothing. Where's my wand? Draco continued to try to piece together the information he did know try to figure out where he was and why he was so cold and it was dark and nothing could break that darkness.

Off in the distance he heard sobbing and before he knew it he was near it without even moving. "Draco, don't leave me." He recognized the voice it was Hermione. His Hermione.

"Lioness I am sorry I was late I don't know where I am. Please Lioness, where do you think I am going to go that doesn't include you?" nothing again.

"We'll catch them and those vampires will pay for it." "Vampires… why does that sound familiar. Potter tell me what's going on. I'm here the vampires didn't kill me…." Wait that's right he thought I was at work finishing those documents to close the deal tomorrow and was then going to go meet everyone for dinner. The doors to my office flew open and a metallic smell along with a charred burning smell came flooding in. There were three very pale individuals that came into my office and started firing curses at me. I fought back till I got hit with a knock-back jinx and hit the mirror wall behind my desk.. THen i remember feeling the vampire bite entering my vein. Everything started to become hazy but I remember finding my phone and I hit the speed dial for Hermione for help. So I must be dead… I remember everything being so dark and cold just like now and then nothing till just now. I won't get to see Hermione again, her beautiful chestnut hair or chocolate brown eyes that I could stare into for the rest of eternity. I will never get to embrace her again. I won't get to see my family again either. My mother must be beyond herself. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the voice of his angel.

"Let me work this case Harry, Please!" He could here the tears that filled her eyes through the tone in her voice. "Harry just let her work the case, let her avenge me or she is going o do it anyway." Draco felt himself smirk even in this mindful experience.

"NO! You need to stay off this case you know protocol Hermione."

"Screw protocol !" Both Hermione and Draco yelled.

"If you are going to be yelling I must ask you to leave." That must be a nosey nurse he thought. THen there was some shuffling and a sliding of a chair before he felt someone grab his hand.

"Wait I'm not dead? So why can't I wake up?" Draco was determined to wake up more than anything to see his lioness to embrace her close to him and to look into those dark chocolate pools that he willingly would give his soul to be lost in.

With all his might he started the thrash around in his mind yelling at himself and screaming to make any movement or any noise to let her know he was there still and fighting to come back to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4 Back in the hospital room**

Hermione looked at Draco laying in the bed and prayed he would wake up. She had a few hours before her meeting with Shacklebolt over trying to find a cure from MACUSA. She rested her head on Draco's hand and started speaking to her knight in white armor thought she knew he would prefer to be the Green Knight or some representation of Slytherin still. "Draco I know you're in there, but I need a sign sweetie that you are coming back to me. I need to see into your beautiful silver mercurial eyes, to hear your voice in any form, and I need your cheeky little smirk when you think you know better than everyone else. Please Draco anything to let me know you are working your way back to me. As Hermione squeezed his hand she felt him squeeze back. Hermione being rationale after her initial shock squeezed his hand again in hopes he would squeeze it back again and he did. Hermione reached for her wand casting her patronus to go find the doctor or nurse responsible for Draco today she watched as her otter swam out of the room quickly.

Both Doctors and nurses came in "He squeezed my hand twice." Hermione said hopefully. "Miss Granger, let us run some diagnostic spells and see if it was an unconscious response. We must ask that you leave the room this will take a few hours to come up with any conclusion." Doctor Boatwell stated as a nurse ushered Hermione from the room. "We will contact you when you can return to his room." with that the nurse turned and closed the door. Hermione started pacing outside the door and anyone watching would have sworn she was trying to wear a walkway through the tile as she cell phone finally chimed pulling her from her thoughts and pacing. _Urg ! I have that meeting with the minister she thought_. She ran to the nurses station and found the nearest nurse there. "I have an important meeting at the ministry and will have my phone with me or will be reachable in the minister's office. I want to know immediately when I can return to Draco's side." She rushed to the floo network and flooed straight to the ministry where she took a lift to the minister's office.

 **A Meeting or a Lashing?**

"Miss Granger, such a wonderful thing it is when I get to see you. What brings you to my office?" Shacklebolt got up and embraced his longtime Order member in a hug. "Minister, I was wondering if you are aware of the vampire attacks that have been occurring to citizens?"Hermione asked as the embrace ended. "Why yes, Mr. Potter has informed me of these attacks, in fact he notified me Mr. Malfoy was attacked just last month. How is he doing? You and he were close were you not?" Shacklebolt was playing coy. He knew that they had been an Item the last two years. In fact he had invited them for the ministry's Christmas ball to go together.

"Minister you know the answer to your own question, but for the sake of this conversation, yes we are in a relationship together. The reason I ask is because I have been in contact with MACUSA, Magical Investigative Bureau and there is a witch that works with them that has overcome vampirism and I am wanting to continue working with them to get the potion directions to save the victims."

"I can't allow that Miss Granger. International affairs are to only be dealt with by our diplomats. Before you argue Miss Granger you are to stop right now all further contact with MACUSA and if there is a potion to be found our research and development department will eventually find it." Shacklebolt refused to let her interrupt him and was firm in his tone with Hermione.

"Minister you don't honestly want me to forget all those suffering and most of all leave Draco in the hands of a department that hasn't discovered anything new in the last fifty years.I am not going to let Draco turn only because you are too prideful to let another country help you or anyone else for that matter. I…" Hermione was fuming but was interrupted. "That's just it you are too close to the matter at hand. You are to step away. What has Potter been doing in his department if he is letting you work on a case you are involved in? You can be assured I am not going to let this indiscretion go unnoticed. You know where the door is Miss Granger I suggest you leave and get back to work in your area of the Department and stay working on what you are allowed to. Pass this case on to Mr. Nott." Shacklebolt turned and headed for his desk.

"Sir, I won't just give up…."

"Drop it now." Shacklebolt yelled at her and Hermione knew she wasn't going to win this argument. She stormed out of his office heading down to her department in the Basement of the Ministry once again. She went straight to her computer and opened a private owl account.

 _Dr. Burmecia,_

 _I am contacting you from my private account in hopes that you can give me contact to someone that knows the witch we have been in contact about. I need to move quickly because the Ministry is in pursuit of me to cease my work. Please help in anyway possible._

 _Dr. Hermione Granger_

Hermione logged out of her account and then walked into the lab carrying a stack of the files and placing them on Nott's desk. "Courtesy of the Minister of Magic himself. I'm not allowed to work on them anymore. " With a thud on the desk the pile of vampire cases were left for Nott to process the nonexistent evidence. "Thanks or should I be thanking Shacklebolt? Not like I don't have enough to do as it is." Nott turned away and continued to work on some reports that he was finishing on an upcoming trial. "Remember I didn't give this to you I am only following protocol after my chewing. I am going to take a couple days and go spend them with Draco."

 **Few Days Later…**

Hermione sat in the hospital as Draco started to stir just as dusk came about. "Mmm… Hermione" Draco's eyes flickered open as Hermione sprung to her feet grabbing Draco's hand. "Love, I am right here you had me worried you weren't ever going to wake up." Hermione was ecstatic to have Draco awake. Hermione sent her patronus to fetch the healer. As they waited for the healer to arrive Draco couldn't help but not hear a word Hermione was saying to him. All he could hear was the rush of a river and a th-thump... th-thump….th- thump... of Hermione's heart. The more joy Hermione was expressing the quicker her heart beat thump thump.. thump thump. "Draco… Draco ..." Hermione saw a look of lust and hunger on Draco's face. There was nothing human about the look in his eyes. Hermione didn't back away this man was hers. Draco stared at her neck and then down to the hand that was holding hers.

He could feel the pulse quicken beneath his grip. The rushing of the river grew louder the quicker her pulse beat. Just as Draco started to raise Hermione's wrist to his mouth the Healers came rushing in. This broke Draco's thought and Hermione pulled her hand away. "Ms Granger please step away from Mr. Malfoy right away." The Healer said seeing the look and the idea that was on Draco's mind. Hermione took a step back just out of Draco's reach. Dr. Boatwell approached Draco carefully. "Mr. Malfoy, how are you feeling?"

Again all Draco heard was the rushing and beating of this man's heart. "Hungry" Draco responded licking his lips and feeling his incisors lengthen. "I have a sample of a blood supplement for you to try. It should take the edge off of your hunger." Dr. Boatwell carefully stepped within reach of Draco and handed him a I.V. bag full of something that looked as though it was blood. Draco reached for it realizing this was what his life had become drinking from a bag to feed. He bit into the top allowing his fangs to pierce the bag. The supplement flowed out of the bag and filled his mouth and going down his throat. Draco began filling himself off of the supplement. Hermione had to leave the room unable to watch how far Draco had fallen from the man that he was.

Draco drank the bag dry and turned to Boatwell and the other healer in the room. "I think you should bring me another or you might be on my menu tonight." His eyes grew dark and he flashed his fangs at the doctor. Luckily when he tried to lunge at the healer the restraints on him held him to the bed. The summoned another bad immediately. As Draco drank from the second bag of supplement, Boatwell checked all of Draco's now low almost nonexistent heartbeat his breathing and cognitive state. Draco wasn't suffering from Blood Fury he was lucky to only be suffering from hunger from not eating for so long.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione came back into the room as Draco finished his last drink of blood. "Hermione, I am so glad you stayed. I'm sorry beautiful, I almost lost it. You smelled so good and all I could do was hear your blood flowing through your veins."

"Draco, I'm not going anywhere and if that means you bite me and turn me so be it. You're still the Man I love in there" she said as she pointed to his heart. Draco smiled his charming smirkish smile at Hermione for staying with him.

"Dr. Boatwell, when will I be able to return home? I have so many responsibilities that I haven't been taking care of while being held up here." Draco felt better than ever as if he never had been incapacitated in the hospital this whole time. "Mr. Malfoy, considering your situation you may want to go to one of the conservatories for victims that have been turned. At least until you can adapt to the changes you have gone through."

"I am going home! I have been away for too long." Draco harshly stated.

"What kind of life do you think you have left Mr. Malfoy? Vampires are not allowed the freedoms you are use to. Not to mention you can't exactly travel during the daylight hours without receiving burns if not death from the photosensitivity."The Healer continued.

"Doctor, he has me there with him. I can keep an eye on him and help him adjust." Hermione spoke up from where she stood.

Dr. Boatwell looked at the two of them and just shook his head. "There is no changing your mind obviously." He turned sadly leaving Draco's question unanswered and more questions to come.

As the night progressed Hermione and Draco sat talking about all that he had missed. How it seemed he was the target of the attack in his office building. How her office had been broken into just to find more information out about what was known on the case. All Draco could think about was protecting Hermione. He wasn't going to lose her again.

The Next Day Draco was determined to leave the hospital and go home. "Just give me some blood and then I will head home. I can work at night and during the day the rest of my company can work."

"We simply cannot let you leave till we are sure you are not going to suffer from blood rage. In fact we need to ask Miss Granger to leave till we are sure you are no danger to her or anyone else." As the sun rose Hermione rose from her seat as Draco started to fall asleep. She walked slowly and mindlessly to the Floo network where she reached for the grey powder stepping into the floo she called out the address to her small flat. She stepped out of the fireplace in her small flat. She looked almost through the items in her flat. Nothing Materialistic mattered to her, not when all she wanted was Draco home and be in his arms. Her thoughts traveled to what the Doctor kept saying that they were unsure with him. Almost scarred of what he had become. Why is it so hard for the doctors to see he isn't suffering from some feeding frenzy disease. Draco wouldn't hurt her and even if he did sink those fangs of his into her at least they could be together if she turned.

Hermione shook her head it wasn't like her to think so forlornly. *ding ding* Her email started to sound again maybe just maybe her email would give her something to think about, except for the situation that her and Draco are in. Hermione puller out her cell phone and woke it up. As her home screen lit up before her she tapped the smooth glass feeling the warmth through her finger from it being in her pocket. *click* the phone echoed as she opened the app to her email. There were two new ones, one from the Department of forensics, and a second from an unknown email. She contemplated deleting the unknown email and her finger hovered over the delete for a minute. Before she decided to read it, something told her to read it.

 _Good evening Miss Granger,_

 _I am certain by now you are at wits end with how they are treating Mr. Malfoy. I have been contacted numerous times from a witch from MIB with MACUSA. You have been looking for my help. I cannot give out the potion ingredients to you for there is a missing ingredient that you will be in need of help to secure. I will come to you when the time presents itself to acquire the missing ingredient. Till then do not come looking for me or my help for I am going to be extremely difficult to find._

 _-Alpha_

Hermione was angry yet relieved at the same time her hand shook out of anger. The phone quivering within her grasp. Tears of relief started to flow down her cheeks. There was a chance if this email was true that Draco maybe turned back. Then it dawned on her as she sat at her table how did this "Alpha" know her and Draco? She never disclosed Draco's name to her contact. She was going to have to tread lightly. This person may be the one that had Draco attacked to begin with. For once she wanted something to be uncomplicated. She tapped her email from Theodore and read how the lab was running fine without her, but how the stack of cases needing her specialization were starting to pile up and the. Aurors department were starting to get a little agitated. "Well guess I need to go into work tomorrow after I see Draco in the morning." She spoke out loud as if someone was there to listen to her. *sigh* She opened a new email on her phone with a swipe of her finger.

 _Ms. Burmecia,_

 _I wanted to ask if you were familiar with someone calling themselves Alpha? I am only making sure that the individual contacting me is contacting me out of sincerity and not maliciously._

 _Thank you,_

 _Miss Hermione Granger_

 _Forensics Lab_

 _Ministry of Magic UK_

With another swipe of her finger the owl mail was sent. Hermione walked to her refrigerator with a heavy mind and opened the doors looking for something to eat. She stood there with the fridge light illuminating the room and the fact that she hadn't been at her little flat for quite some time and the shopping had not been done in the same amount of time. There was nothing in the fridge, but still she stared mind disconnected from her eyes. The line from the email where Alpha would come to her seemed like a threat or a welcomed promise. How could she just wait and let fate take control of this. Hopefully she could get an email back soon letting her know if this Alpha was a threat or not.

Hermione shut the door to the fridge picking up her phone called a local Chinese restaurant to get some food delivered. As she waited for the food to arrive she absentmindedly stared at the TV in her living room. Just as she started to doze off there was a buzz of her flats door. SHe woke startled and realized on the second buzz that it was her door. She padded her feet over to the door answering and paying for her food. She took the food to her small kitchen table. Where she layed out the food and proceeded to prepare to eat the food. As she ate she started going through the post that had piled up. Most of it was useless magazines that she casually flipped through. Thoughts of Draco and this Alpha went through her head and before she knew it she had eaten her dinner and flipped through the entire magazine that she was looking at.

 _Ding_

It was Hermione's email and she quickly grabbed for her phone. She thought now I can get some she opened the app to see who the email was from she let out a sigh. There in her email was a message from the office of the minister.

" _Miss Granger,_

 _I am hoping this message finds you well, but I must ask that you stop your inquiry with MACUSA right away. There are appropriate channels to go through that are above you and your pay grade._ _I must warn you that if you do not cease that there will be repercussions taken._

 _Sincerely_

 _Minister of Magic"_

Hermione was flabbergasted. Why would the minister of magic all of a sudden want her to stop trying to work on a case that would help so many people not just Draco. She would have to speak to Harry to find out. Her anger then started to boil over the situation. If the MInister thought she would stop trying to get answers, then he was going to have to take action against her. She was determined to help Draco and the other victims. No one deserves to have their life taken away if they did not want to be a vampire. _Bzzzzzz Bzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzz_ Hermione was startled from her mental tirad. She scrambled for her phone. As she slid her finger to answer the call from the hospital her breath hitched in her chest and her hand quivered ever so slightly.

"Hello?" she answered hoping the quiver wasn't in her voice.

"Hermione, is something wrong?" Draco asked. (Damn she thought she truly hoped her apprehension wasn't present.)

"Nothing is wrong sweetie. How are you?" She let out the breath she was holding and calmed herself.

"Well I haven't gone into a fit of hunger and started biting everyone here, if that is what you want to know." Draco sounded slightly upset "Hermione. Love. I just want to go home, I want to be there with you , You can't believe that I am going to hurt you."

"Stop right there Draco Malfoy! I know you wouldn't hurt me, in fact I would willingly give you my blood if it meant I had you home. I miss you so much." Hermione interrupted Draco. "Stay there a few more days Dragon and then you'll be home with me. I love you good night."

"I love you too." Draco was able to get out before Hermione hung up on him.

 **Alpha friend or foe?**

 _Ding_ … _Ding_

Hermione rolled over in bed to the sound of her phone dinging at her for an email. Hermione let out a groan as she opened her eyes to a room full of light. Out of all the time of the day the one time Hermione hated was the morning. In fact only Draco had a way to make her enjoy the mornings when he woke her up. From the sweet kisses he would place on her forehead and lips in the morning to the more erotic ways he would wake her up from him being between her legs. He was a romantic but intimate in so many ways when it was just them and in bed.

She calmly reached over for the phone and searched around for her phone till her hand brushed against it. Grabbing the phone she opened the app and waited as the owl mail app loaded her email. There in bold lettering was a reply from her MACUSA contact. Her finger tapped the email and waited as it loaded.

" _Dr. Granger,_

 _If Alpha has contacted you then you have nothing to worry about. Alpha means you no harm and would it behoove you to follow the directions that were left. Alpha is a stickler about directives being followed. I promise you'll get the help if you were promised it. Alpha is out undercover right now._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Dr. Freya Burmecia_


End file.
